


Disease

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love burns brightest into the dark, the saying goes. What they failed to mention is how love festers in the dark like a deadly bacteria, infecting the weak, cursing the strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongofHopeandHonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofHopeandHonor/gifts).



Fever, that’s what it feels like with him, raised temperature, clammy skin, flushed skin.   
  
Although with those symptoms she should be on the verge of death, her body weakening in a haze of lust, she has never felt more alive.  
  
His touch can be a salve when she’s in remission, bringing her to shuddering release with soothing caresses and soft words. He cures her symptoms and she breathes easy again, a little shaky, but her life force brightens.  
  
His hips press into hers, lips trailing along her jawline, down her neck. She mewls, his fingertips drawing nonsensical designs on her arms, her thighs. He loves her gently, passion evident in every nip, push, flick.  
  
When the times are good, negative energy but a far thought, she thinks that she’s invincible, their love giving her the power to do anything.   
  
His grip is a poisonous retribution, her hips angrily rocking against his, her slender fingers digging into his flesh. When they come together like this, anger and frustration bubbling to the surface of this illness, this disease, the only objective to to hurt each other, a competition to see who can cause the most harm.  
  
It’s an even battle of wills.  
  
He pollutes every cell in her body; she infects his beating heart.  
  
He isn’t good for her, everyone knows it.  
  
She isn’t good for him, nobody believes it.  
  
Their love is dark, unhealthy, emotions and tensions always rising in falling. Such is the illness called love borne of the best intentions only to fall through in the end.  
  
Love burns brightest into the dark, the saying goes.  
  
What they failed to mention is how love festers in the dark like a deadly bacteria, infecting the weak, cursing the strong.  
  
But when Katara lies down next to Zuko, his golden gaze piercing, demanding, she decides she doesn’t mind living life diseased, infected, ruined, if he was damned with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for my precious bb Shannon


End file.
